It is known from German Patent Document DE-AS 2,436,080, for example, to provide a separator for solid particles and water in a fuel line which has a housing in an upper end of which a filter is provided and at a lower end of which a cup for collecting the heavier fluid is disposed. In this system, means is provided for imparting a twist to the liquid as it is deflected to cause separation of the heavier material from the liquid based upon momentum and kinetic energy.
In this arrangement, inverted conical elements insure practically two 180.degree. changes in direction before the liquid traverses horizontally a filter unit in which dirt particles are collected.
Experience has shown that this earlier device is only limitedly effective for the removal of liquid of higher density from a liquid of lower density. I have found that this effect is due in part because the liquids of higher density are not always located or collected effectively at the lowest point in the housing.